Caring is not an advantage
by Lewella
Summary: UA, pas de Tokyo Acid, mais un passage par le Japon de Kuro avant qu'Ashura-ô ne se réveille... Promis, un jour j'aurai des titres et des résumés cools. Un jour.


Salutations, braves gens !

Ciels... Une fois de plus, je mets tellement de temps à écrire que je serais même pas étonnée si le monde entier avait disparus entre mes deux fics... Ambiance Silence in the Library, un peu. Comment ça, que j'arrête de raconter ma vie où visiblement je fais pas grand chose à part regarder Doctor Who et avoir des problème de barre espace ? Soit, cher lecteur, chère lectrice, que votre volonté soit faite !

Soyez indulgent avec votre serviteur qui en a un peu chié sur la concordance des temps... Et j'en ai bien peur, avec la cohérence de l'histoire. J'avais des images, des phrases, et le reste s'est articulé autour. Pas le meilleur moyen d'avoir quelque chose de construit...

Bref, sur ces bonnes paroles, enjoy !:3

UA, pas de Tokyo Acid, mais un passage par le Japon de Kuro avant qu'Ashura-ô ne se réveille...

* * *

**Caring is not an avantage**

Le Japon.

Pendant tout leurs voyages, il avait attendu ce moment, espérant, à chaque fois, y arriver enfin. Rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas prévu que ça se passerait comme ça. Que Fye continuerait. En le laissant.

Il sentait les larmes monter, il sentait ses yeux commencer à piquer sévèrement. Il sentait la boule de son estomac enfler, opprimer toute sa cage thoracique. Pour connaître cette sensation, même rare, il savait qu'il lui restait peu de temps avant de perdre le contrôle de sa voix, qui allait alors osciller entre le filet aigu et le rugissement sonore, et ce de manière totalement aléatoire. Alors il fit appel à toutes les forces qui lui restaient, tout le self control dont il était encore capable, et réussi à parler, d'une manière qu'il trouva somme toute plutôt calme et posée.

- Alors ça y est ? Tu pars ?

/l/

Leur histoire, ou plutôt leur non-histoire, puisque visiblement elle n'avait pas eu la même importance pour eux deux, avait commencé il y a bien longtemps.

Dans le pays de Shara, pour être exact. Un rêve, un souvenir, l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Fye, mort, tué par Seishiro dans le pays d'Ôto. Sa mort n'avait été qu'une sorte de déconnexion d'un monde virtuel, c'est vrai. Mais il se souvenait de cette sensation de froid, de la terreur qui l'avait envahi, et qui le frappait à nouveau, comme ça, sans raison, alors que son compagnon de voyage, allongé près de lui, grognait doucement, visiblement dérangé dans son sommeil.

Et à le voir, ses cheveux en désordre cachant à moitié ses yeux emplis de sommeil qui papillonnaient, son cœur s'était empli du même soulagement douloureusement intense qui avait accompagné leurs retrouvailles. Il était vivant.

Vivant.

-Qu'est-ce qui spasse Kuro-chan ? avait grommelé le blond, le nez dans l'oreiller.

Et sans réfléchir, poussé par l'adrénaline qui coulait encore dans ses veines, par le besoin de sentir son cœur battre, il l'avait attiré à lui, serré contre sa poitrine à lui éclater la cage thoracique, à cette espèce de chose maigre et blonde, et lui avait murmuré dans les cheveux, en inspirant très fort cette odeur chaude, savourant cette douceur.

-Ne meurs plus jamais...

Fye avait mis longtemps à répondre, longtemps avant de bouger, un tout petit peu. Il avait relevé la tête, et murmuré tout contre ses lèvres qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention. Le brun n'avait pas longtemps résisté à ce souffle qui le taquinait, qui le narguait, qui se moquait ostensiblement de lui. Et Fye avait répondu, et Fye en avait redemandé...

En précisant, dans un murmure

-Pas de sentiments...

Et Kurogané avait acquiescé avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller.

Si seulement il avait su...

/l/

-On savait que ça devait arriver... murmura le blond dans un léger sourire.

Il baissa la tête, préférant se cacher dans ses cheveux plutôt que d'affronter le regard écarlate.

Se cacher, comme il l'avait toujours fait, monter les barrières autour de son cœur, et fuir, fuir autant que possible toute forme d'attache.

Ils savaient que ça finirait comme ça, de toutes façons, non ? Qu'il ne pourrait pas rester...

Il aurait même du partir plus tôt. Avant que les choses ne changent...

/l/

Il y avait fait attention, au début. Se posant des limites à lui même. Ne pas montrer trop de tendresse. Juste... Se faire du bien, mutuellement, se libérer des tensions de la journée, se retrouver dans un moment un peu doux. Ne plus dormir seul. Et puis...

Il ne savait pas depuis quand il s'était laissé attrapé. Depuis quand, parfois, il le regardait, comme ça, sans raison. Quand il râlait, quand il parlait aux enfants. Quand il se disputait avec Mokona. Quand il l'engueulait, lui, aussi.

Parfois, à sa vision se superposait celle qu'il était le seul à connaître. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux écarquillés, comme encore surpris par le plaisir, par la proximité de leurs corps. Et il se souvenait des sensation, de manière floue, et de ce regard, et de ses mains. Jamais de mots. Pas même un prénom. Ne pas se laisser aller... Mais une grosse boule toute chaude et douce dans le ventre, qui faisait comme une sensation bizarre.

Et un sourire qui, pour un instant, était sincère...

/l/

Il avait beau connaître par cœur son sourire de façade, ça le rendait malade, ça le mettait hors de lui de le voir lui sortir cette carte en cette occasion. Une impulsion le fit avancer et saisir le menton pâle de Fye presque avec violence, et il siffla entre ses dents.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un con...

Il ne méritait pas mieux que son espèce de masque de clown ?

Il valait mieux que ça, non ? Ils valaient mieux que ça...

/l/

Il y avait cru, pourtant... Malgré leurs bonnes résolutions, on sait qu'on n'en a que pour peu de temps, alors ne nous attachons pas, cueillons dès aujourd'hui les roses de la vie, sans chercher à en avoir plus et sans nous soucier de la venue de l'hiver.

Il n'avais pas mis longtemps pour lui murmurer, un soir, un « je t'aime » tellement petit que le blond n'avait pas pu l'entendre, alors qu'ils étaient dans le pays de Shura. Oui, d'accord, bien planqué derrière la barrière linguistique imposée par l'absence de Mokona. Mais quand même. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé souvent...

Et il lui avait semblé voir changer lentement son regard sur lui. Il avait cru sentir la tendresse augmenter dans ses mots, dans ses gestes. Dans sa manière de venir se blottir dans ses bras, petit à petit. De le chercher des yeux dans les situations difficiles, comme une bouée, ou une ancre dans la tempête. De se tourner vers lui après un cauchemar, et de se rendormir en lui donnant la main.

Ils avaient dormi en se donnant la main. C'était pas quelque chose de purement sentimental, ça ? Il ne lui demandait pas les grandes effusion ou les violons ! Juste... De se sentir un tout petit peu concerné ?

/l/

Il se crispa au contact de la main du brun, et dû focaliser toute son attention, toute sa concentration, pour se rappeler des raisons pour lesquelles il partait.

« Caring is not an advantage »

Il ne savait plus où il l'avait entendu, celle là. Mais il s'y accrochait, pensant aux risques qu'il lui ferait courir le jour où Ashura-ô le retrouverait, alors que d'autres citations lui venaient à l'esprit.

Sur scène, le jeune Perdican s'emportait, tentant de faire comprendre à Camille ce concept étrange qu'était l'emportement amoureux.

« J'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois, mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui. »

Un sourire sur le visage, il regarda les enfants, captivés par la pièce de Musset, avant de lever les yeux vers Kurogané. Il croisa son regard, posé sur lui, qui était tellement empli de tendresse qu'il se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux, le faisant sourire doucement.

Voilà. Le moment exact où il avait compris que le « pas de sentiment » commençait doucement à prendre l'eau. Mais... Il s'en occuperait plus tard...

/l/

Kurogané se sentait arriver à ses limites, à ce moment où il ne se contrôlerait plus, où il aurait un geste, un mot, qu'il regretterait.

Alors il leva le menton de Fye, approcha lentement son visage du sien, si lentement, et planta ses yeux droit dans les siens, qui s'agrandirent de surprise .

- Je t'aimais.

Puis il se redressa, et tourna les talons, fuyant vers un endroit où il pourrait exploser sans que personne ne le sache jamais.

Derrière lui, le sourire de Fye s'étira encore un peu, avant de voler en éclat.

* * *

Booooooon. Je dois vous l'avouer, à la base je voulais que ça se termine bien. Et puis j'ai pas réussi.

Alors si vous voulez, imaginez notre brave Kuro qui entend Fye sangloter, qui fait demi tour, qui court vers lui au ralenti sur fond de violons et pétales de fleurs au vent et le prend dans ses bras en lui disant que ça suffit les conneries, il le suivra jusqu'à la mort, et ce malgré les protestations de Fye dans la catégorie "il va t'arriver des trucs pas cools si tu reste avec moi", parce que Kuro c'est trop un warrior et qu'il casse la figure de tous ceux qui veulent faire du mal à son Fyounet.

Fin.

:D


End file.
